The Great Pleistocene War
by Grantourer
Summary: When a infamous tyrant tries to take over the world its up to William and the herd to stop him and free the people of whom he oppresses. It won't be an easy task as the evil tyrants forces out number Williams and he already controls half the planet. Will good triumph over evil or will the tyrant win and enslave all those who impose him? Alternative universe.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Ice Age and its characters are property of Blue Sky studios.

Black Mesa is property of Valve.

* * *

Long ago, in the Pleistocene period there was a tyrant named Lord Decimus who had a vision of a world under his control. He raised his own army and invaded all of what is now Europe, Asia, Africa, and Australia. When word about this reached the Americas the animals there created their own government called the Mammal Republic and created an army of their own to defend themselves. However Decimus was hyper intelligent and far ahead of his time, he created weapons that wouldn't be seen until the 1800's. When he launched his attack on North America they were prepared for him, but they couldn't stand up to his superior numbers and technology. Thankfully for them a Time travelling expedition had arrived at the same time and established a friendly relationship with the Republic. Once they got word of this invasion they sent in a small army of their own equiped with technology from the 1960's/70's which were far superior, and in most cases invincible against the invading army. It took just 1 chieftain main battle tank to completely annihilate an entire brigade of troops. When word of this got around many of the invaders either surrendered or fled the continent. Decimus was infuriated to find out about this and ordered military development to speed up and began to enslave all his prisoners to work in the mines for precious materials but he did agree to a truce with the Republic and Black Mesa as he was afraid of what would happen if Black Mesa unleashed its full military might on his territory.

After this victory Black Mesa and the Republic would become very close allies but over the years as tensions mounted between the Republic and Decimus Black Mesa and the Republic would merge together and create the Black Mesa Republic. Dr. Rodney Johnson, then Black Mesa's president and CEO would become the president of the entire nation and turn it into prosperous and free superpower. He ruled for twenty years until both he and his wife were assassinated by a one of Decimus's agents, which left their devastated son, William, as the one in control of the nation.


	2. Chapter 2

Ice Age and its characters are property of Blue Sky Studios.

* * *

William was looking over reconnaissance reports from an SR-71 Blackbird of a very large naval formation of at least one hundred vessels that was being built up off the coast of Europe. Intelligence had told him the Decimus had been building up vast amounts of resources and spent boatloads on research and development. In the last twenty years he went from American Civil War era technology to WWI era technology, boosting machine guns, heavy artillery, pre dreadnought battleships, and even tanks. He however hadn't created any aircraft or submarines which put him at a major disadvantage and he hadn't created dreadnought battleships either, not yet. However Decimus had numbers on his side, he had over ten million troops at his disposal, William had only half that, and Decimus could produce his weapons much quicker than William could, but William had technology on his side, he had jet fighters, modern day main battle tanks, armored personnel carriers, infantry fighting vehicles, submarines, aircraft carriers, nuclear weapons, and modernized WWII era battleships, it was quantity vs quality. Then Williams chief adviser, Sid, came in. "Do you have any news on this situation?" William asked.

"Yes, a new report just came in that says that this is for real, he will be invading, and we just got reports of planned dreadnought type battleships and the commissioning of their first dreadnought."

"Lovely, none of this is good news, but thank you for letting me know, I will contact General Manfred and Admiral Shira to warn them." He called up Shira first. "Admiral Shira do you copy?"

"I can hear you loud and clear, is their something you wish to speak of?"

"Yes, Decimus will be attacking us and I want all ships available to fend off this attack, they will have at least one hundred vessels."

"One hundred! Our navy doesn't even have fifty ships, how will we fend of one hundred?"

"Relax, their heaviest vessels are only pre dreadnought battleships, they pose no threat to our modern battleships, heck I bet they all could take on three to four at a time, one ship per turret, just keep the carriers behind the battleships and the soft skinned battlecruiser on the move and this should be an easy victory with minimal casualties."

"Aye aye sir." They hung up and William called General Manfred.

"Manny, you there?"

"I read you, is Decimus up to no good again?"

"unfortunately yes, he has a massive invasion force heading our way and while I have full confidence in our navy I still want all land forces prepared for just in case."

"you got it sir, one impenetrable land defense coming right up." They hung up.

_I should probably have the coastal areas evacuated, don't want any civilian casualties. _He thought so he rung up Ellie. "Good morning Mrs Ellie, um, we have a bit of a situation with Decimus."

"I've heard, and you want the coastal areas evacuated?"

"precisely."

"I'm already on it."

"Splendid, everything is going as planned, ok then, you may get back to your day." They hung up and William called up his helicopter. "Chopper, take me to my flagship, I wish to personally participate in this upcoming battle."

"Yes sir." William then got into his personal helicopter which then took him to the main naval base where his personal flagship awaited.


	3. Chapter 3

Ice Age and its characters are property of Blue Sky Studios.

* * *

Williams helicopter landed on the stern of his flagship, the Eradicator, which was a modernized Yamato class battleship (1945 refit version). He was greeted by the ships captain. "Ah, Dr. Johnson, its a pleasure to see you."

"I share the same feeling, now, have you heard of the impending attack on our land?"

"I do belive I've heard things about some sort of attack."

"Lord Decimus is sending a large group of vessels here, there's currently one hundred of them and our spies report that he has plans to invade."

"Really? Then we better join the fleet, we won't want our guests to feel unwelcome, now would we?"

William chuckled. "Indeed, lets send them a nice 18in high explosive welcome." The ship steamed off to join the fleet. The next day reconnaissance reported that the enemy fleet was leaving Europe for the Americas and kept a very close eye on it, having their own navy adjust its position according to the expected destination of arrival judging by their movement. On the day before the expected attack they got the fleet in its final position ready to defend the continent. Late that day they received communications from the enemy.

"Sir, we just received a transmission from the enemy, its Captain Gutt" Shira told William.

"Captain Gutt, wasn't he your old commander?"

"Yes, and now he's joined with Decimus and wants revenge, heres his message." She played the message.

"This is a message for Admiral Shira, and I want you to listen real good, Shira, I'm back and out for revenge, and I'm far more powerful than ever before thanks to my new friend Decimus, now here's whats going to happen, I'm going to crush that little toy navy of yours and kill everyone in that pathetic herd of yours, you can run Shira but you cannot hide from Captain Gutt, master of the sea!"

"Wow, what an egotistical dochebag, put me in radio contact, I want to send him a message of my own." The communications team then established contact with Gutt's ship. "Captain Gutt, this is Dr. William Johnson of..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know who you are, and might I say I didn't expect to hear from you, did you want to personally send me a message of surrender?"

"No, far from it, I'm telling you to turn around while you can, your tiny little toy boats are no match against my modern battleships, your entire navy won't last even an hour against mine."

Gutt just burst out laughing. "Your navy defeat mine? How amusing, you don't even have forty vessels in your entire navy while I have over a hundred, how can I possibly lose?"

"Then if thats how you feel then I look forward to rubbing my victory in your face tomorrow."

"No Willy, it is I who will be rubbing my victory in yours."

"NOBODY CALLS ME THAT!" He then switched the radio back to its normal station. "I'll show that over sized monkey." He grumbled.

* * *

(The next day)

The enemy navy was closing in and well within the range of Williams big guns. "Shall we engage now or let them close in another ten miles?" Shira asked.

"Order all ships to open fire."

"Aye aye sir. All warships, pick a target and open fire!"

Immediately the morning silence was interrupted by the sound of numerous big guns going off as 11, 12, 14, 15, 16, and 18 inch shells flew towards the unsuspecting fleet, who didn't know they were in range.

Gutt was on the bridge of his flagship, the Bellerophon class dreadnought Sweet Revenge 2, his spirits were high as he was certain for victory. "Lieutenant Squint!"

"Aye sir?"

"Send a message to Decimus and tell him that we will soon be attacking the enemy fleet and that victory will soon be ours."

"Aye aye sir." But just then numerous shells began to rain down on his fleet with most of them hitting or missing by just a few feet. He watched has a neighboring pre dreadnought battleship was hit by one shell in the bridge and exploded in a massive ball of fire as it split in two and rapidly began to sink. He noticed that many other ships were quickly being destroyed to, he hadn't even engaged his enemy yet and already he had lost almost ten ships.

"ALL SHIPS, SPLIT UP AND LEAVE FORMATION, MAKE YOURSELVES AS HARD TO HIT AS POSSIBLE!" The ships did as told and losses began to decline, but by the time Williams fleet was in range he had only seventy ships left. "ALL SHIPS, OPEN FIRE!" Now it was an all out naval battle as both sides traded fire, but William was still winning, by a long shot, none of his ships were taking damage while his own ships continued to go down in flaming balls of fire. He knew the battle was lost but he still wanted to inflict casualties, and he had an idea. "ALL SHIPS CONCENTRATE FIREPOWER ON THE SMALLER VESSELS!" The ships now instead of aiming for the invincible battleships aimed for the heavy cruisers and battlecruisers.

Back on the Eradicator William noticed Gutts change in tactic. "All cruiser type vessels evasive maneuvers!" Then he heard something over the radio he didn't want to hear.

"THIS IS THE MURDEROUS (Deutschland class pocket battleship, which is technically a heavy cruiser), WE'RE TAKING HEAVY DAMAGE, I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH LONGER SHE CAN HOLD, WE REQUIRE IMMEDIATE ASSISTANCE!"

"THIS IS STRIKER (Des Moines class heavy cruiser), WE'RE TAKING MODERATE TO SEVERE DAMAGE, PERMISSION TO DISENGAGE?"

"BMRS POUNCER (Renown class battlecruiser with WWII refit) TAKING DAMAGE, REQUEST SUPPORT!"

"Murderous, Striker, and Pouncer you may disengage." Then all of a sudden the Murderous exploded and began to sink. This was the last thing William wanted to see. "THATS IT! ALL BATTLESHIPS, CHARGE AT THE ENEMY FORMATION, BUT DO NOT SINK THE DREADNOUGHT, I WANT TO SEND GUTT RUNNING HOME TO DECIMUS AND TELL HIM JUST WHAT HAPPENED!" He said enraged. All nineteen battleships charged full steam ahead at Gutts fleet of which less than twenty five ships remained.

"Turn the ship around, make for friendly waters, everyone else stay behind and slow them down!" He ordered.

"Your just going to leave us here to die!?" One of the ship commanders said surprised.

"Yes, and if you follow me I'll sink you MYSELF!" Gutt then made for friendly waters. As Williams battleships began to decimate what remained of the fleet. Many of the ships then surrendered, finding no reason to fight anymore.

William watched as Gutts ship steamed away. "Thats right you coward, run, RUN!" He then contacted Shira, he wanted to know how many lives he had lost. "Shira, how many were lost?" He asked sadly.

"The murderous went down with all hands, almost half of the Strikers crew is either dead or wounded and the ship itself is heavily damaged, and the Pouncer has lost one fourth of its crew and has suffered moderate damage."

"Thank you, I will write letters to the familys of those who lost their lives, and tell the senate that I want to declare war on Decimus and his forces."

"I will, Decimus and Gutt must pay or what they've done." She responded as she sent her ship back to shore.


	4. Chapter 4

Ice Age and its characters are property of Blue Sky Studios.

* * *

Once William was done writing the letters he got news that his carriers had just arrived . "Sir, the carrier fleet is back from South America."

"Good, have them set anchor and launch patrols." _If only they were there for the battle, then we wouldn't have lost anyone._ He thought. Then he decided to check on his super heavy tank project so he called the weapons testing grounds. "How are the super heavy tanks going?"

"Very well sir, of the three, the panzer VII Lowe, panzer VIII maus, and E100 tiger III, the E100 appears to be the best."

"Produce all three, and I have another project for you, I want a tank that is relatively cheap and can produce in relatively large numbers, now the leopard tanks we have wont cut that, in fact we can't produce them, we have to buy them, so I was thinking about reproducing the JS-2 and the JSU 152 to compliment it, but make sure their modernized."

"You sure about this?"

"Yes, Decimus's WWI era tanks won't be able to stand up to late WWII era heavy armor." He hung up then called Sid. "Sid, we've declared war on Decimus and I want to know who his worst enemy is, I know its not me because if it was then he'd probably have done something by now, like an assassination or kidnapping."

"Ok then, let me check the archives, they should have something along the lines of a wanted poster or something."

"Thank you, I feel someone who has really managed to get under his skin will be a valuable asset in this war." He then called up Manny. "General Manfred?"

"Dr. Johnson, I hear you've declared war on Decimus."

"Yep, and I need your men and all the smaller generals ready for war, oh and you will soon be receiving some new armor, those three super heavy tanks that have been under development are just about ready for production."

"Good, but what about the leopard and chieftain tanks?"

"Those will serve alongside them, we'll need as many weapons as we can get."

"Ok then, I look forward to having the new toys, do you have any invasion plans?"

"Not yet, theirs some information I'd like to gather before we do any attacks, or at least attacks on the mainland."

"Let me know when you have plans, I'm anxious to take down that tyrant, have you heard how he treats his people?"

"Yeah, its comparable to North Korea from my time." The phone started to ring on another line. "Oh, sorry Manny, someone's trying to call me, I'll talk to you later, goodbye." He then answered the incoming call, it was Sid. "Have you news on his worst enemy?"

"Yes I do, his name is Buckminster, or Buck for short, he has a most interesting bio."

"Let me hear it."

"It says he lived in a world of dinosaur for five years where he lost his eye but claimed a tooth which he uses as a knife in a fight with a dinosaur twenty times his size and would it on a regular day to day basis. He later came up to the world above and was recruited by Decimus and became one of his best soldiers, but he later betrayed them and joined the resistance and eventually became their leader."

"A most impressive bio, this is my kind of guy!"

"Thats not all, it says here he was captured two years ago but he still didn't give up, he lead a prison uprising that almost succeeded, the only thing that thwarted it was the arrival of the navy and marines, he is now being held in the maximum security block of their maximum security prison in Iceland."

"If this guy is still alive he would make a most valuable addition to us."

"Be careful, it says that he is very dangerous, rebellious, and he's apparently insane."

"So, that could be what makes him such a good fighter, We're going to break him out, but first I need to confirm his location, hmmm, this looks like a job for my best agent, thanks for the information Sid, now if you'd excuse me I have some plans to work on." He then called Diego. "Diego my man, how are you?"

"I'm good thank you, you have a job for me?"

"Indeed I do, meet me at my manor so we can discuss it in person."

"Ok, see you there." Both of them left and headed to Williams manor where they met in the library. "So what do you need me for?"

"I've been informed that Decimus's worst enemy is being held in their maximum security prison in Iceland, His name is Buckminster and I want him, but I need someone to confirm he's there."

"And you want me to do this?"

"Yes, your my best agent, I also have everything you will need to get into the prison and enlist as a guard for the maximum security section, Once you've confirmed Buck is indeed in there send me the signal and I will launch an attack on the prison."

Diego thought for a minute and came to his decision. "Ok, I'll do it."

"Splendid, I'll have everything you'll need sent to the ship you will be taking." They then left the room to prepare for the upcoming operation.


	5. Chapter 5

Ice Age and its characters are property of Blue Sky Studios.

* * *

Once they had gotten everything they'd need William and Diego got into a limousine which took them down to the port, there a crew was outfitting and readying a captured pre dreadnought battleship for the operation. "Well, heres your ride."

"This floating pile of scrap?"

"Yes, this is what makes up the majority of Decimus's fleet, therefore it shouldn't raise any suspicion, you will be departing for Iceland tonight, I wish you good luck on your assignment, this will be one of your more difficult ones."

"I understand, I will be extra careful, farewell for now."

William nodded and they left, Diego boarding his ship while William went off to discuss plans of attack. That night Diego decided to call his soon to be mate and tell her the news. "Uh, Shira?"

"Yes honey?"

"I'm going to be out on an assignment for the next two or three weeks, I have to infiltrate a prison and confirm whether or not this Buck guy is there or not."

Shira was now worried, though she knew Diego could take care of himself in every situation. "Just be careful, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you to, I love you."

"I love you to, bye."

"Goodbye my love." The ship soon departed and sailed to Iceland, which took almost a week, Diego was at first glad to be back on land but then remembered he was now in enemy territory. He kept his cool as he walked through the heavily fortified outer wall and then into the main building itself and inside was a lobby were a mammoth was on duty. "Is this were I apply for jobs?"

"Why yes it is, judging by your species you wish to be a guard, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Let me check if we have openings aaaannnd we do, but its in high security, do you think you can handle it?"

"Yes, absolutely."

"Ok then, but before I give you the job I need to know your name."

Diego decided it best to come up with a cover name, so he thought one up. Adam, my names Adam."

"Ok Adam the jobs yours, let me just call in Derick and he'll escort you down and show you around, Derick, could you please report to the lobby." Momments later a wolf came in. "Derick, this is Adam, our newest max security guard, could you show him around?"

"Yeah, whatever, come on rook." Diego had a feeling he was going to absolutely hate this guy. He was led through the staff quarters then down a flight of stairs that lead under ground to the maximum security department. "Your awfully brave to take on a job down here, most leave when they see that the only opening is in max security and those that don't usually quit within a few weeks."

Diego noticed that most of the guards were predatory species, the smallest ones being badgers, and many of them had bruises and a few scars, more than likely from fights with prisoners, and all of the cells were just darkly lit rooms locked behind thick steel doors, but Diego wasn't deterred, in fact he wanted to start a prison uprising. "I can handle it."

"I hope so, the prisoners could use some more... playmates." He said chuckling darkly.

Diego then noticed one door in particular that was different from the others, it was even thicker, had even more locks, and had two sabers guarding it. "Whos in there?" He asked pointing at the cell.

"That is where the infamous Buckminster is kept, one of the most hated beings in here, you wanna see him?"

"Sure, why not

He led Diego over to the door and opened a small slit. When Diego looked inside there was a small weasel chained to the wall lying face down on the floor in a very darkly lit room and when it noticed the small amount of brighter light coming through the slit it looked up with a death glare, bared its teeth, and growled. Derick chuckled again. "Vicious little rascal isn't he?"

"Uh yeah." He responded nervously while forcing a fake laugh.

"And you get the honor of feeding him tomorrow."

"I do?"

"Yep, unless your scarred of a little weasel."

"I'm not scarred!"

"Ok then, your first job will be to feed him tomorrow, if you don't come running out of there screaming you might earn some respect, now you might as well go back upstairs and unpack anything you might have or call home or whatever."

Diego nodded and went back to the quarters and when he was certain he was alone he contacted William. "Sir, I've gotten into the prison and Buck is indeed here, though he might have some problems."

"What do you mean?"

"He gave me a death glare and growled at me when I peaked at him through the slit, but I'll try to gain his trust tomorrow when I feed him."

"Good, Expect the fleet and I to arrive in four days, if you can try to set a prison riot for that day, it will make the job easier."

"I was already planning on doing that."

"Good, see you in four days, Eradicator out."

Diego then spent the remainder of the day reading up on the notable inmates, he planned on using them to spread world of the uprising and attack on the prison. Then once all the morning shift guards came in and the night shift guards left he went to sleep.

* * *

(The next morning)

It was time for Diego to bring Buck his food, he was worried about this, he knew Buck was chained up but still, if he were to come lose Buck would probably kill him. He nervously approached the door which was unlocked, opened, then closed behind him and Buck charged at him, or tried to, his chains wouldn't allow him to move even a foot as he pulled hard against them for a few minutes then relented and backed up against the wall and curled up. Diego could see that the weasel had been beaten many times and was also thin._ poor guy__._ He thought as he slowly pushed the food close enough for the weasel to take it. Bucks head perked up and he quickly grabbed the food and quickly devoured it, when he was done and Diego didn't leave he growled again. "Buck, I'm not one of them, I'm here to break you out of here." Buck grunted and rolled his eye. "I'm serious, here, why don't I introduce myself, my names Diego and I'm here by request of Dr. Johnson to break you out of here."

"Psh, just get to the cruel joke already or let me rot in peace." He said bitterly.

"I'm dead serious, the Republic has declared war on Decimus and our leader thought it wise to have Decimus's worst enemy on his side and when he learnt of you he ordered me to come here undercover and break you out, theres going to be a fleet of warships and an army arriving here in four days to liberate this prison, I'm here to help!"

"Fine, I'll trust ya, but only jus'."

"Thats all I'm asking, I'll try to visit you every day until the attack, you will be free in just a few days." Diego then left the room.

"I 'ope so." Buck mumbled to himself.

"You sure did take your time." Said Derick.

"I decided to give him a good beating." Diego lied but no one seemed to notice.

"Very good, if you can stand up to him on your first try then I have a feeling you'll do just fine here."

Diego nodded and continued with his day. Over the next three days Diego spread word of the attack among the prisoners and got everyone hyped for the uprising and kept his promise to visit Buck each day as they very slowly built up some trust. By the third day all the prisoners were hyped about the uprising which was to happen the next day.


	6. Chapter 6

Ice Age and its characters are property of Blue Sky Studios.

* * *

Meanwhile on the bridge of the Obliterator (Iowa class battleship) William was leading a force of seven battleships and two aircraft carriers, all steaming along at thirty knots, were approaching the prison. "Sir, the enemy blockade is only twenty miles away, their in range of even our secondary guns now, should we open fire?"

"Yes, all ships, fire on the enemy blockade, carriers, prepare all aircraft and troops, we will be launching the attack on the prison itself soon." All nine ships began to pelt the blockade with both main and secondary gun fire, even the guns on the carriers (these are WWII era carriers, not gunless modern ones) fired off shots at the blockade. As before the pre dreadnought battleships stood no chance against the modern battleships and in less than an hour they all had been sunk. Williams ships continued on until they were just ten miles off the coast of Iceland. "Carriers, launch all attack craft, battleships, or at least the ones that can carry aircraft, launch attack choppers and destroy the outer wall!" Once again the morning was interrupted by the sound of big gun fire as the battleships completely demolished the outer wall while the carriers launched harriers, MI-24's, and KA-29's. The harriers attacked anything military related that approached the prison while the assault transport choppers dropped of numerous troops carrying the latest in combat technology and then proceeded to assist the harriers in destroying targets as well as provide the troops with covering fire.

Inside the prison there was a loud thud and in the underground levels dust and dirt rained from the ceiling with every thud. Soon an alarm began to sound as guards of all different kinds of species rushed out to greet the attacking enemy, all except Diego who signaled the uprising. "IT IS TIME FOR ALL OF YOU TO FREE YOURSELVES!" The prisoners cheered as the broke out their cells and began attacking the guards. Soon William himself joined the fight once the chopper from his ship arrived to the action. He charged out the heli with an MP-7 in his hands and opened fire on his enemy. He and Diego had agreed on a area were they'd meet when he arrived and both began to fight their way there.

"DIEGO, CAN YOU SEE OR HEAR ME?"

"I SEE YOU WILLIAM, STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" He charged through a crowd of many different species who were all, clawing, biting, and shooting each other but still managed to reach William in one piece as they took cover behind a wall. "Ah, William, good to finally see you again."

"Agreed, hows Buck?"

"He's a little more trusting of me but still cautious, but I suggest we get down there now, they might try to kill him to prevent him from escaping."

"A very likely possibility, lets go!" They ran through the fighting and chaos and reached the stairs as they sped down them and into the max security department. Most of the prisoners down there had escaped already but it was highly unlikely Buck did so they ran to his cell and much to their horror they saw it was open and there was Derick just about to attack and kill Buck.

"Prepare to die weasel." He said grimly but then several bullets riddled his body and he fell flat on the floor dead.

"WOT THE!?" Buck said surprised.

"BUCK! You ok?"

"Ah tad bit startled but yeah now tell me, WOT THE BLOODY 'ELL IS GOIN ON UP THERE!? AND WHOS THA!?" He said pointing at William.

"I'm the man responsible for this attack, I'm here to break you out of here."

Buck fell to the floor relived and glad he could finally leave this hell hole. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, is there any thing I can do fo' ya?"

"Yes, help me defeat Decimus."

"Gladly, I'd like to make 'im pay fo' putting me in 'ere."

"Good, now lets get out the hell out of here." William cut off Bucks chains and all three of them fled for the exit, but Buck had been chained up for so long he didn't have the strength to keep up with them and he fell over exhausted.

"WAIT!"

"Buck, you ok?" William asked concerned.

"I've been chained up so long tha I can no longer run as fast as I use to."

"You poor thing, here, I'll carry you." He said offering his arm. Buck crawled up and William covered him in both arms.

"Thank you, I'll try to get as fit as I was back in my glory days." He said quietly.

"Theres no way I'm going to leave the person I came here for behind, now hold on." William ran up the stairs as fast as he could and met up with Diego at the top and they both preceded out towards the yard were they flagged down a helicopter and took it back to the Obliterator. Buck was impressed by the technology that Williams armed forces possessed.

"Wow, I thought Decimus 'ad an advanced army, but this is, wow, flying machines tha can destroy targets on the ground and, OH MY GOD WOT IS THA!?" He said pointing at the Obliterator.

"That is an Iowa class battleships, one of the largest ships in my navy."

"Its 'uge, truly gigantic!"

"Oh I have ships larger than that, but none of thats important right now, when We land and get to my personal quarters we will need to discuss some things, and you need some food badly, how often did they feed you?"

"Once a week, but Diego managed to smuggle in small amounts of food over the past few days, thanks fo' tha by the way, and I'm sorry fo' no' trustin ya all the way."

"Its ok, I don't blame you for acting the way you did, with you being locked and chained up and constantly abused for the past two years and all."

When the helicopter landed on the ship William called all his troops back to the ships as well as the surviving prisoners, most of whom were resistance fighters or those who had protested against Decimus's regime. Once everyone was on board all nine ships steamed back to friendly territory.

* * *

(Somewhere in Europe.)

A large figure sat on a throne in a dark room lit only by two torches. The doors to his throne room then opened and Gutt came in. "I take it your attack was a failure." The figure said in a booming voice."

"No my lord, their ships were too powerful, but we did manage to sink one and heavily damage another."

"That doesn't make up for your failure." Then a little rabbit cane racing in.

"My lord!" It squeaked urgently. "We just received word that our top security prison has been attacked and all the prisoners have escaped!"

"Even Buck?"

"Yes, even Buck."

The figure growled angrily. "Gutt, you are dismissed, we will discuss your failure later." Gutt bowed and left the room. "WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS ATTACK!?" He exploded.

"Uh, its, um believed to be, uh, the Republic sir." The rabbit said timidly.

"I should of known, tell my generals to strengthen our defenses even further and to recruit even more troops and tell the head scientists to speed up technological development even further!"

"Y-Y-Yes sir!" The rabbit left as fast as he could and left his leader on his throne, planning his next move.


	7. Chapter 7

Ice Age and its characters are property of Blue Sky Studios

* * *

Buck, Diego, and William were all having dinner in his personal quarters when William asked a question that had been nagging at his curiosity for the past hour. "So Buck, how did you get the honor of becoming Decimus's worst enemy, unless your not comfortable talking about it."

"Its not exactly a 'appy story but I'll tell ya. It all started the day I abandoned the army, I was one of 'is most decorated soldiers but I constantly felt tha wot I was fightin fo' was wrong and I'd often speak out against executions and torture, the only thing tha kept me from being arrested myself was my status, but one day my commanding officer ordered me to personally gun down an entire family suspected of being part of the resistance, they even 'ad a small child and 'e wanted me to kill it too, but I couldn't, I refused, but my commander told me that if I didn't then 'e'd shoot them and myself. I only saw one option, I walked up to the first in line, the father and pointed the gun to 'is 'ead, but I whispered into 'is ear fo' 'im and 'is family to run when I say 1. I started to count down from three, pretending tha would be when I shoot, then we ran, both the entire family and I, we managed to get far enough into the forest before my former comrades cold get out their own guns and shoot, then we split up and went our separate ways."

"That was very noble of you, your heart was in the right place."

"Aye, there is no way I could kill an entire family nor can I stand seeing one being slaughtered, but anyway, when Decimus found out about this 'e was enraged and 'e put me on the most wanted list and I was foced to 'ide deep in the forest, this is where I encountered the resistance, they ambushed me then tied me to a steak and took me back to their camp, at first they wanted to kill me because they thought I was still one of Decimus's men, but apparently the family I saved a few days earlier was taking shelter with them and recognized me and convinced them to let me join. I participated in numerous attacks against Decimus's forces and quickly rose through their ranks. When our leader was tragically killed in a raid against one of their ammo depo's I was voted to be 'is successor, none of this made Decimus view me any better and only 'ated me even more fo' this, but I took it as a sort of complement. I lead my men through many fights and made our presence even stronger in the area, I was hailed as one of the best leaders the resistance 'ad ever 'ad, but one day I think I bit off more then I could chew. We learnt tha' Decimus was going to be in our area so I took this as our chance to kill the evil tyrant. We found out tha 'is carriage would be travellin down a windy scenic back road so we set up an ambush along side it, but when 'e came through it we found out tha 'is security was much 'igher than normal, I should of called off the attack but I didn't. We engaged in a massive fight, while my troops dealt with the guards I personally went for Decimus, 'e was much bigger than I expected and a very good fighter, 'e maneged to block most of my attacks with 'is sword though I did get 'em a few times with my knife, but this mostly just angered 'im even more and eventually... 'e struck me down, 'e then grabbed me and beat me senseless, then 'e took me back to 'is castle and locked me in 'is dungeon, every day 'e would severely torture me and ask were our 'ide out was, but I never told 'im anything outside of insults, tha's when 'e labeled me as 'is worst enemy and 'ad me locked in tha god forsaken 'ell 'ole."

"Do you know what happened to your troops?" Asked Diego.

"No, 'e never told me, fo' all I know their either all dead or workin as slaves."

"Don't worry, you will have your chance for revenge and we will free everyone under his control. I actually plan on invading in a few months, I first want to get you in shape as well as get my new super heavy tanks rolling off the factory floor... and you know what, you think you can rally the resistance, or at least your old resistance group if their still around, they could aid in the invasion."

"Do ya 'ave a way of contactin them?"

"Did your resistance group have any form of radio?"

"I don't think so."

"Then it looks like I'm going to to have to do it the old fashioned way, with pamphlet bombs."

"Wot?"

"Pamphlet bombs, their non explosive bombs dropped by aircraft that carry messages, I know the allied powers did it in WWII, so why can't I, heck, I can do it better, my aircraft will be able to drop more of them with better accuracy, I could also air drop supplies as well, maybe I could supply them with better weapons. Excuse me, I need to make some calls, I have plans to set in motion." William left and went back up to the bridge.

"So, wot is life like in the Republic?"

"Its nice, we're not ruled by a power hungry dictator for starters, basically think of the ideal society were everyone has the same rights and are treated fairly and all that good stuff, its a lot to explain, just think of the direct opposite of Decimus's dictatorship."

"Sounds nice, so whos the nation's leader?"

"You were just talking to him a minute ago."

"Really? I thought 'e was jus a 'igh ranking general or admiral."

"Well he is that as well but he's the nations leader, top dog, and the only world leader I know of who would go to the front lines and participate in battles."

"Sounds like my kind of guy, I like someone who leads their entire army into battle and fights alongside them, most if no' all of Decimus's 'igh ranking officers jus sit on their bum in a comfy chair far away from the battle and watch it unfold, 'eck, even most lower ranking officers would sacrifice all their men if it meant they get to live."

"Well here in the Black Mesa Republic we don't do that, in fact William made a policy that says that unless its absolutely necessary for the greater good that no one will be left behind in battle."

William then came back in. "Okay, I have part of my pre invasion plans already set, heres whats going to happen, reconnaissances aircraft will locate resistance camps and outposts, then B36 heavy bombers will drop pamphlet bombs carrying messages of our invasion as well as a radio and what other supplys I can fit in them, when they radio back we will establish a relationship and I will airdrop more supplys, including light artillery, and they will do whatever to weaken Decimus's defence network, then once our troops land and make it past the beaches they will join us in the fight.

"No' a bad plan, were is the invasion going to start?"

"I'm thinking about starting it in what us modern humans call Spain and Portugal, from there we will work our way through Europe, through the Middle East, and through Africa and Asia, then we will invade Australia and liberate them too."

"Sounds like a plan." Diego then yawned. "Now, I don't know about you two but I'm pretty tired."

"I assure you I am as well."

"I'm no' the least bit tired, I could stay up all night, you two gonna sleep in 'ear?"

"I'm going to sleep in my bedroom over there, but Diegos going to be sleeping in here on the couch."

"Okay, then ya don't mind if I explore the ship?"

"As long as you don't mess with anything or anyone, and you cannot climb into the big guns, thats suicidal, if for whatever reason they have to fire it and someones in the gun when it happens its guaranteed death, and even if you survive being shot out the gun the shell's explosion will kill you instantly and there will be nothing left of you, am I understood?"

"Understood." He then went out to explore the colossal ship as Diego and William went to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Ice Age and its characters are property of Blue Sky Studios.

* * *

Three days later the fleet arrived back home. Buck couldn't believe how big and advanced everything was. He also noticed everyones complete lack of fear, no one looked nervous and paranoid, afraid of being kidnapped or abused by police forces. "Wow, this place is different."

"I'm not surprised, were technologically almost a century ahead of Decimus, although he is catching up, and of course my government isn't a dictatorship, so theres no reason for anyone to constantly live in fear."

"William, you don't mind if I go and see Shira, I'm sure she will be glad to see I'm back."

"Sure, go ahead, I'm just going to be sowing Buck around the military base."

"Thank you sir, I'll see you later" Diego left for Shira's personal quarters while Buck and William got in a limousine which took them to the nearby military base were General Manfred greeted them.

"Greetings William, I take it your operation was a success, and, who is that?" He said pointing at Buck.

"The operation was a total success, and this is Buck, Buck this is General Manfred, the second highest ranking general in my military."

"Greetings Buck, aren't you the guy that William went for, Decius's worst enemy?"

Yes I am, and I look forward to kicking 'is arse!"

"We all do, now, I should probably get back to overseeing my mens training." Manny then left so William began his tour of the base, showing Buck everything from the armory to the weapons development center, then he showed him to his new home, a house designed specifically for smaller mammals.

"Woe." Buck said impressed by all the amenities the house had.

"I'll show you around the house and show you what everything does and how to use them." William said turning himself into a weasel. He showed Buck all the modern human technologys his new home featured, and Buck could hardly believe this kind of technology existed, machines that project moving pictures on a screen, machines that could heat things up without the use of fire, the ability to control the temperature inside the house, his mind was boggled.

"Wow, I never knew this kind of technology existed, and is this all mine?"

"All yours, you don't have to pay for anything, even if something breaks it will be replaced free of charge."

"Nice, I really think I'm gonna like it 'ere, now, were was the training area again, I want to prepare fo' the upcoming battles."

"Its over by that tower over there, you'll know it when you see it."

"Thanks." Buck then started off towards the training camp to begin self preparation for inevitable battles that would be coming up in a few months, and maybe even another encounter with Decimus.

William went back to the weapons development center, he wanted to see how the artillery for the resistance was coming along, and he had another, quite crazy weapon he wanted to put back in production. "How is development going so far for the improved type 92 battalion gun?"

"Quite well, we've improved the explosive firepower of the 70mm shell and improved the range by a few hundred yards."

"Good, now, I have another tank I want modernized and put in production, I want the multi turreted T35."

"Why do you want that failure of a tank?"

"Just give it 100mm frontal armor, a better powertrain, and some modernized equipment and I think it will do just fine, besides I'm willing to fund it as a personal project for if it does turn out to be a failure like it did back in the 1930's."

The head scientist sighed. "Fine, we'll go ahead with your newest crazy idea, but I'm telling you it will more than likely be a failure."

"I don't care, and even if it is a failure it will still be an excellent propaganda weapon, and you said the same thing about the battleships, and the B36, and the super heavy tanks, but look at how successful they've turned out." He then went off to oversee the war preparation effort.

Meanwhile Buck was doing everything he could to get back into shape, lifting weights, doing laps around the track, going though obstacle courses, and even participating in live simulated battles (with non lethal weapons of course). He was often the highest scoring person, breaking numerous records on all the obstacle courses and being the top scoring fighter in the simulated battles. When Manny and William observed him they were most impressed by his performance.

"That little weasel is going to make one heck of a soldier." Said Manny.

"Well he was the leader of the resistance for a reason."

"What rank is he going to be, are you going to start him at the bottom of the chain like everyone else or are you going to give him a higher rank due to his past experience?"

"I think I'll give him a higher rank, no lower than lieutenant but no higher than major."

Meanwhile several SR-71 blackbirds were flying across the world gathering data on both the resistance and Decimus's forces. Once the data was delivered William ordered B36 heavy bombers to fly over the areas were resistance camps were found and drop pamphlet bombs carrying a message about the upcoming invasion, supplies, and in one out of every ten bombs, a radio. Soon communication and alliances had been established with the Republic so the B36's began to drop more supplys (though no longer in the form of bombs) ranging from SMG's to the light type 92 battalion gun being built specifically for them. While all this was going on the factorys began to churn out thousands of weapons and more people of various species ranging from small rabbits it massive woolly mammoths joined the armed forces, the war effort was in full swing.

* * *

(One week before invasion)

It was now time, everyone was ready for war, all the warships were in formation and all the transport ships were filled with soldiers and their supplys and equipment and ready to make for Europe.

"General Manfed, all your men ready?"

"Ready and anxious for battle."

"Admiral Shira, all ships fueled and ready for war?"

"Aye aye sir!"

"Commander Diego, your special forces unit ready to wreak havoc behind enemy lines?"

"Ready to ruin their day!"

"Captain Buckminster, ready for revenge?"

"More than ready."

"Excellent, all ships set steam for Europe."


	9. Chapter 9

Ice Age and its characters are property of Blue Sky Studios.

* * *

A few days before their expected arrival William ordered a massive bombing run over Decimus's beach fortifications in what is now Portugal which was to be where the invasion would start. A formation of twenty five B-36 heavy bombers each carrying 86,000 pounds of bombs flew from their airbase to their target and dropped their full load on the unsuspecting enemy. This was followed the next day by a twelve hour naval bombardment by 17 battleships 5 battlecruisers, 8 aircraft carriers and a heavy cruiser. 4, 5, 6, 8, 11, 12, 14, 15, 16, and 18 inch shells rained down on the enemy positions causing even more damage to the already damaged fortifications. After the targets had been softened up transport ships began to bring troops and IFV's to the beach were they were met by machine gun and artillery fire. The aircraft carriers then launched attack planes and choppers to seek and destroy enemy artillery. Soon William came ashore with Buck in the second wave, William leading a group of JS-2 heavy tanks from his E100 Tiger III super heavy tank while Buck lead a group of highly trained soldiers.

"All tanks, pick bunker and fire on its gunners!" Each tank did as told and fired on the bunkers with their massive 122mm guns. "Buck, you and your men go and storm the bunkers."

"Roger!" Buck lead his men up to the nearest bunker and lined up against the wall. There was a steel door in their way, but Buck was certain there was a machine gun just behind it, but apparently not everyone thought this as one anxious soldier, a sloth named Tommy volunteered to open it.

"I'll open it sir!" The sloth said as he moved in to kick the door open.

"TOMMY NO!" He screamed, but it was too late, the door was kicked open and the sloths body was immediately riddled with bullets. "NO! DAMN IT, THATS IT, NO ONE DOSE ANYTHING UNLESS I SAY SO, UNDERSTOOD!" He announced.

"SIR YES SIR!" They all replied. Buck then decided to take matters into his own paws for this, he threw a grenade into the door and once it exploded he raced in firing like crazy with his miniature SMG. When the smoke cleared there were several dead bodys lying on the floor. He stared at them for a few seconds shocked at what he just did, but he shook the thought out of his head and called for his men. They continued to work their way up through the bunker, clearing every floor until they reached the top and signaled the bunker was clear. He then noticed the same was being done on other bunkers and that more troops and equipment were being brought in so he decided to advance into the destroyed town just behind the bunkers with the rest of the army.

Meanwhile Williams armored forces escorted troops off the beach and into what remained of a small town and engaged the enemy there. Any building that was still standing was searched and cleared of enemy troops but just outside the town lurked a gargantuan WWI era K-Wagon super heavy tank supported by several Mark VIII tanks and a few FT-17's. They opened fire and slaughtered four squads and destroyed three APC's and knocked out an IFV but once confronted by Williams heavy armor, they were screwed. They opened fire but their shells just bounced harmlessly off their thick armor. William grinned evilly. "You are so dead, OPEN FIRE!" The E100 fired its massive 128mm gun and sent a shell flying straight through the K-Wagon's frontal armor and went all the way into the engine room where it embedded itself deep inside the engine itself, and exploded. Flames shot out the back of the tank but its ammunition soon exploded too detaching the case mate that most of the guns were attached to. It was the same story with the Mark VIII tanks but the little FT-17's fared the worst, often being blown into barley recognizable chunks of steel. His tanks supported by infantry then advanced into a field were they stopped and waited for every to catch up. Bucks team came up a few minuets later. "So Buck, how was your first large scale battle?"

"We lost a soldier, but other than tha the bunker was cleared out without a 'itch."

"Good to hear, though the loss is unfortunate, but it is something that will always happen in a battle, and this is only the first out of what I expect to be many battles, but I'm confident that victory will be ours."

* * *

(Meanwhile in the sky)

A C-130 was transporting Diego and his elite squad of troops to meet a resistance group and help them wreak havoc among the enemy behind their lines. They were being flown very deep into enemy territory, beyond modern day Spain over part of France into modern day Great Britain where they were to be dropped off in the area around where modern day Southampton is located, in that area was the resistance group that they were suppose to meet up with was. "We're now over the drop area, ready to jump?"

"Ready." Diego announced and the cargo door then opened, he and his team ran out and began free falling until they deployed their parachutes. When they landed they were immediately greeted by the resistance who had been expecting them and had seen their parachutes. Their leader, Martin, greeted them.

"Commander Diego I take it?"

"Yep."

"Good to finally meet you and welcome to the resistance."

* * *

(Elsewhere in mainland Europe.)

Lord Decimus was sitting on his throne observing a map of his defense network when a messenger came in. "Sir, um, we have some bad news." It said nervously.

"What is it then?" Decimus replied with a hint of impatience in his voice.

"Our defenses in Portugal h-have been... um... b-breached."

"WHAT!?" Decimus roared in anger.

"Our defences... The messenger started timidly but was interrupted.

"I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME YOU IDIOT!" He took a few seconds to try to calm himself down a bit. "I take it is a Republic attack?"

"Y-Y-Yes sir."

"Tell Gutt that I want all our ships, even the new dreadnoughts to intercept their navy, and get me my head general, I want my best men for the job I have for them."

"R-R-Right away sir." The messenger saluted and scurried out the throne room.


	10. Chapter 10

Ice Age an its characters are property of Blue Sky Studios.

* * *

By now most of the army had landed and a main base was being established and William and Many were planing their invasion plan. "I will head east and liberate southern Spain, you take care of the rest of Portugal and northern Spain."

"Agreed, then I take it we circle around along the coast and meet in the mountains while our other army punches through the middle?"

"Indeed."

"Good, I'll go rally my men and I will go ahead and begin my part of the invasion."

"Then I'll do the same." A few hours later and the two armies were all set and parted ways while a third army would wait at the beach for a day or two to let supplys in and then begin its part of the invasion. Williams army advanced down a main road and reached an abandoned town in two hours. They very cautiously entered the town with the unflankable multi turret T-35 backed up by a squad of troops entered first followed by the rest of the army in small groups. They came to a cross road and split up and each group made it to the end of the town without incident, but just to make sure that no one was hiding in the buildings William had them searched too, but they were empty, except for some furniture that was left behind by the fleeing residents. Since it was getting late it was decided they would rest there for the night. Everyone had dinner then went to sleep except for a few sentry to keep watch. The night was quiet, too quiet, and then a boom was heard in the distance, before the sentry could notify their officer the whistle of a large shell falling from the sky was heard, then there was a big bang as it hit a building and exploded, waking everyone up. Then more shells began to fall.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" Announced one officer.

William came storming out the building he was spending the night in. "EVERYONE TAKE SHELTER AND PREPARE TO DEFEND THIS POSITION!" Everyone then went for either their own equipment or a safe place as more shells, some of them from siege artillery, rained down on the town. The siege lasted for three hours and leveled the town, killed hundreds of troops, and destroyed at least fifty vehicles. Everyone then came out of hiding and set up defensive positions, and just in time as the ground began to shake and the clatter of tracks could be heard. "EVERYONE STAND YOUR GROUND, DO NOT LET THE ENEMY GET PAST OUR POSITION!"

Soon enemy troops appeared followed by the silhouette of more WWI era heavy armor, this time there were no little FT-17's, 6 large K-Wagens and 4 equally large Char 2C super heavy tanks lumbered into view supported by 25 Mark VIII tanks and hundreds of troops. Gunfire erupted from both sides. Williams troops took cover behind the rubble and their heavy tanks and fired from there as the enemy troops charged at them and the tanks battered their position, killing even more troops and destroying 4 IFV's, but once again couldn't destroy or even knock out Williams tanks, and once again proved to be no match against them. Even the T-35, which had the thinnest armor (though it was still more than enough at least in the front to protect against anything Decimus was known to have) and its 45mm gun and short barreled (which isn't good for armor penetration power) 76mm gun had no trouble dealing with the super heavy K-Wagen and Char 2C, while vehicles like the JSU-152 completely obliterated them, one shell from the mighty JSU hit a 2C dead on in the front with a 152mm high explosive round, blowing its turret 25 feet in the air and sending I crashing down on a few enemy troops, while the front end of the tank was completely blown open and the front tracks blown clean off. Despite the armored losses more and more troops and even a few replacement tanks kept coming, then the distant sound of artillery was heard again. "Oh no, not again, TAKE COVER!" William ordered. The whistling sound of shells was heard again, but instead of falling on the town they fell on the enemy troops, annihilating everything they hit. "What the?" William said completely baffled. Then they heard war cries and out of the nearby forest came a bunch of rag tag looking fighters who started to attack Decimus's forces. "Is that the resistance?" William asked to no one in particular.

"I think it is." Replied Buck as he came over to Williams side. "No wait, it 'as to be, who else would be attacking Decimus's forces besides us?"

"Is this the group you were part of?"

"No, this area doesn't look familiar at all so I could of never fought 'ere."

"Well I wonder if they've heard of you, lets provide them with some support, OK EVERYONE, CHARGE! SHOW NO MERCY!" Williams forces rejoined the battle and helped the resistance finish off what remained of the enemy attack force. When the fighting was over the Republic troops and resistance met for the first time. One figure in particular, a badger, came up to William and Buck and introduced himself.

"Greetings, I am Alfonso, I'm the leader of this group, and I take it your the leader of yours?"

"Indeed I am, Field Marshal Johnson, and thank you for showing up, I was beginning to think they'd never give up."

"You were up against Decimus's best men, their leader is the infamous General Soto."

"Did ya jus' say general Soto?" Buck asked worryingly.

"Yes I did, and you would be?"

"Buck, short for Buckminster, long for Buh."

"Your Buck, THE Buckminster?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Your a legend among the resistant! We heard that you were captured after fighting Decimus one on one and became his worst enemy, how did you escape?"

"Look, none of tha is important right now, we should be focusing on our next move."

"Indeed." Agreed William.

"Sorry, its just that your a firkin legend and all. So would you like us to join your army in your attacks against Decimus?"

"Sure, we need all the help we can get."

"Splendid, I'll ready my men."

* * *

(Meanwhile with Diego)

Martin was showing Diego and his men around the secret resistance camp, it was hidden very deep in the forest far from any nearby town or military base with thick tree cover to hide it from the sky, though there was a small road just 2-3 miles away. "Heres the living quarters, theres the supply depot." Martin continued with his tour. Diego was impressed with their operation, It was literally in every way like a small army, even in organization and discipline. On top of this they were well equipped with not only the weapons that had been dropped for them over the past few months but even some captured enemy weapons, including artillery like the QF 3.7 inch mountain gun and they even managed to capture a FT-17 light tank. The tour was interrupted when one of the resistance member came with news.

"Sir, we just spotted four trucks carrying supplys escorted by two armored cars coming down the road."

"Oh really? Then we should give them a proper welcoming, Diego, would you and your men like to participate in this little raid of ours?"

"Well..." He looked back towards his men who nodded in agreement. "Sure, we would like to finally see some action."

"Good. ATTENTION!" Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and focused all their attention on Martin. "Theres a convoy making its way down the nearby road right now, and I want to ransack it of all its supplies, whos with me?" The entire camp burst into cheers of agreement, then everyone got into formation, while weapons crew manned their equipment. "Good, now lets move out!" Everyone then advanced towards the road, once there they set up their positions, the artillery hiding in the bushes, soldiers hiding in the trees and bushes, and the FT-17 blocking the road. Soon the convoy came into view and then stopped once they saw the tank, but they didn't know it belonged to the resistance, so the commander of the lead armored car, not knowing any better, got out and went up to the tank.

"Excuse me but what are you doing all the way out here? There aren't any military bases for miles." Then one of the tanks crew shot the commander then the tank itself shot at the lead armored car destroying it and triggering the ambush. One of the hidden artillery pieces destroyed the other armored car, but enemy troops disembarked from the trucks, however there was only a few of them and they were quickly eliminated. Then the trucks were ransacked of everything in them, ammunition, small arms, and even a few heavy machine guns. They then retreated back to camp.


	11. Chapter 11

Ice Age and its characters are property of Blue Sky Studios.

* * *

With everything finally ready the army continued its advance, however William was curious about his opponent, General Soto, very little was known about him in the Republic and even what little was known was just rumors or stuff Diego told about him from his time serving under him, but that was years ago, things could have changed. "So, Alfonso, can you tell me more about General Soto? I hear he's Decimus's best and favorite general, and one with a fierce and deadly reputation."

"All that is true, he is not someone you want to mess with, he's ruthless and does whatever it takes to achieve victory, and he shows absolutely no mercy. He's been known to do things like use living shields, slow, painful torture for interrogation, cares nothing about his troops except for his best officers, and he's a formidable fighter, among other things."

"I actually met Soto a few times." Buck added in. "'e's a real arse, so full of 'imself and arrogant, I remember getting in a fight a with 'im a time or two, and 'e is indeed willing to do anything to achieve 'is objective. I actually 'ear 'e slaughtered an entire town jus to kill a resistance leader taking refuge in it."

"Ok, for that reason alone I'm going to shoot him on sight, even if he surrenders, he doesn't deserve a trial just kill him immediately." William spoke up outraged that someone would do that.

"And 'e takes no prisoners, unless its someone important, but once they're no longer needed 'e executes them. 'e also 'as the best of everything out of all of Decimus's armys, the best weapons, troops, and officers, I remember 'im usin 'is power to steam roll right over a massive rebellion that 'ad 'eld its own against another army."

"Good god, I will admit he does sound like a worthy opponent."

"Oh he will be alright, and that skirmish last night, that wasn't even 1/4th of the power he has." Alfonso added in.

"Okay, sounds like I need more power, let me just make a quick call." William then rang up the weapons development center. "How is development on the 1000 ton P1000 ratte landkreuzer?" (This is actually a real weapons design, in fact every weapon in this is real.)

"Very well, amazingly your craziest idea is still a success, we've built her and shes passed every test thrown at her with flying colors, She is already prepped for shipment along with your second batch of weapons you wanted, which have also been successful, they should arrive in a weeks time."

"Most excellent, I look forward to her arrival." William said devilishly.

"However she needs a name, have you though of something?"

"Colossus, call her Colossus."

"Will do sir." They then hung up.

"Good news, we should have an invincible, and I do mean it IS invincible, landship in a little over a week."

"You mean that behemoth actually has been made and works?" Buck said astonished.

"Mmmmhhhmmm." William replied with a big grin growing on his face. "Never underestimate our technological prowess."

"What are you two talking about? You mean you have a ship that can travel on land?" Alfonso asked having no idea what they were talking about.

"No, its just a name for a very large land vehicle, so basically we're going to have a tank the size of a large house."

"Wow."

"Wow indeed."

* * *

(Back in Great Britain)

Diego and the resistance fighters were just getting back from their ambush, and Diego was most impressed by what he saw. "I must admit I'm impressed by your groups performance, it didn't even take your men 5 minutes to take them all out, thats very impressive."

"Thank you, we train hard each day, and some of my men are deserters from the army."

"Really?"

"Yep, and Diego, theres something I want to discuss with you."

"Whats on your mind?"

"I've been discussing with other resistance leaders on this island the possibility of overthrowing Decimus's forces ourselves, however we don't think we're quite powerful enough yet, but we do think that if we're provided naval artillery support and air support we could then over throw them."

"If the other groups are as good as yours then I can see this working, though I need to contact Johnson first and get his approval." Diego then got on the radio and called for William. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything but I have a message from the leader of the resistance group."

"What is it?"

"He said that he thinks that if all the resistance groups in Britain came together they'd almost be strong enough to overthrow Decimus's rule in Britain, they just need naval and air support."

"Oh really, how strong are they?"

"Well the group I'm with has at least 200 men, they're well supplied, and they've managed to capture some examples of enemy equipment, I actually just got back from a brief skirmish, a small group of them took out 2 armored cars plus 25 soldiers in less then five minuets."

"Impressive, his idea might actually work, however I can't provide you with naval support yet, we're still busy in Spain and we'd need to work our way up into northern France, then I could approve naval support, but I can give you air support, would that be enough?" There was a brief pause.

"Yes, that will do, how long until it will be available?"

"It should be ready by..." There was a boom in the background from Williams side. "...Oh s**t, INCOMEING!" Then there was a loud explosion.

"Whats happening?"

"We're under attack, I'm sorry but I'll have to talk to you later." The radio then went static.

"William? WILLIAM?"

"What happened?"

"They're under attack, but I'm confident that he will be able to hold them back without any trouble, unless its Soto."

"Aye, Soto is a formidable opponent, whats the news on the air support?"

"It will be available but I don't know when, the attack interrupted our conversation."

"We can wait, but the sooner its available the better."

"Agreed, I'll continue to re-establish communications with Johnson, or maybe I could contact Manny and see if he can do anything about the situation."

"Do whatever you must, if you need me I will be at the weapons depot checking out our new weapons."

* * *

Note: I've got yet another project I'm working on (description in profile under current planned fanfics, it will be the one at the bottom of the list) so production of new chapters of all three fanfics that I'm currently working on will probably be slower than usual, I'll probably try to post the first 2-3 chapters of the new fanfic first then balance out the work on all three. I already have the events of the first few chapters already planned out and I think I've already decided on how the next chapter of this will go, and the ANMTT partial rewrite is still in the works. I will warn everyone who may have interest in this new upcoming fanfic, it will be quite dark.


	12. Chapter 12

Ice Age and its characters are property of Blue Sky Studios.

* * *

Shells rained down on Williams position, some of them as large as 305mm and troops with armor support came charging out the forest. It was an ambush, and the enemy was winning. They were meeting the brunt of Decimus's army, what they had encountered ever since they left the beaches were smaller first responders, now they were facing his best, his very best, this was Soto's army, and this was going to be a much harder fight than the earlier ones.

"All heavy armor, set up a defensive circle, I want all lighter vehicles and infantry in that circle and I want air support immediately!" Those that remained did as told, but it was still a losing battle, while the super heavys were more than able to hold their own, anything in the circle was vulnerable, and they had already lost a lot.

"Sir, I don't know f its my place to say this but I think we should retreat, we're being slaughtered out here!" Alfonso warned.

"I think 'e's right, we're in over our 'eads." Agreed Buck.

William sighed. "Fine, I'll issue an order retreat." He climbed back into his tank and sent out the order to retreat over the radio, and what remained of his army fled the kill zone.

* * *

(Meanwhile, from atop a hill overlooking the battle)

"Thats right you coward, run, but you will not escape from me." Said Soto in a sinister manner.

"Sir, the men are asking whether or not you want them to give chase or not." Reported Oscar.

"No, without our heavy artillery, Williams forces could simply steam roll right over us, besides, we wouldn't be able to keep up with his forces."

"Then what do we do?"

"We wait, we build up our defensive position and wait for him to come back, have the engineers build defensive emplacements, trenches, machine gun nests, mines, and make sure everything is heavily camouflaged to make them harder to spot from the air."

"It will be done sir."

* * *

(Meanwhile, back with Williams forces)

They had retreated back to another town were they'd set up defensive positions. "Okay, I want trenches surrounding the town, I want snipers in the tallest buildings, and have all heavy armor dug in and ready to defend, except T35's, I want those to be set up at crossroads, now get me in contact with the navy and air force, I want their support."

Everyone then began to prepare the defense, with the engineers digging trenches and setting up defensive structures while the heavy armor and artillery got into the best positions they could find. Out at sea, three battleships, the Eradicator (Yamato class), Aggressor (Bismarck class), and the Gladiator (Littorio class) moved into position to give fire support when needed. An airbase which had been established were they first came ashore was also ready to provide support with A-10 Thunderbolt II ground attack planes ready to devastate anything they encounter behind the enemy lines as well as AH-64 Apache and KA-52 attack choppers which would provide support at the front lines.

* * *

(one week later)

Both sides were waiting for the other to attack, both had learned that they each had a defensive line and that no one was willing to attack, not yet at least, it was a game of patience, each side was waiting for the other to crack and send all there forces in for one big attack, and each side was growing impatient, until someone finally stepped forward.

"Sir, we have reports that Soto is setting up his forces not to far from here, in fact were in range of his artillery." Reported one soldier.

"Good, that means he's in range of our artillery, and my air support, contact the navy and air force immediately, tell them its time for a fight."

"Yes sir."

"I 'ope I'll get the chance to teach tha over sized 'ouse cat a lesson!" Buck piped up.

"Don't worry my friend, you'll get your chance, are your men ready?"

"They're all anxious fo' a fight."

"Good, because this is going to be one heck of a fight, the clash of the titans." After a few hours, everyone was in position, waiting for the attack, when the distant booming of many big guns firing was heard. "Notify the air force and the battleships, the battle has begun."

Shells began to rain from the sky, but William had anticipated this so everything was well protected from siege, but half an hour later they were still under siege, but thats when the air force finally arrived. A-10's flew overhead and went behind the enemy lines and targeted the artillery, and let lose with their 30mm gatling guns, obliterating the enemy artillery. They were met by anti aircraft fire, but it was so inaccurate that it was completely ineffective. Soto was enraged.

"ATTACK, SHOW NO MERCY, I WANT THEM ALL SLAUGHTERED!" His forces charged forward as thousands of foot soldiers, tanks, and armored animals charged at Williams position, and it was complete chaos from there. Shells and bulits from both sides were flying everywhere and attack choppers and A-10's strafed at Soto's troops and big 380mm (15 inch) and 460mm (18 inch) shells from the battleships rained down on them. William watched as one 18 inch round landed on a group of armored mammoths and woolly rhinos and sent them, and in some cases bits of them flying while tanks that were hit by them were completely annihilated, with some being flung a few feet with parts blown off, or for those who were unlucky enough to take a direct hit were blown off the face of the earth, with nothing being left of the tank. Soon, very little was left of the once mighty force that had stopped them a week earlier.

"Ok men, CHARGE!" Announced William as his command tank lurched forward followed by the rest of his forces as they made their way towards Soto's position. Soto, realizing the battle was lost retreated with his best officers.

_I'll get you next time William. _He thought angrily. Williams army charged onto Soto's former position were they stopped to examine the damage that was done and take prisoners, as there were quite a few members of Soto's army left who were cowering in fear of everything that had just happened, even his own men were amazed by their own firepower as they had never seen anything like what had just happened, especially the resistance, as Alfonso approached William, completely speechless.

"How did you... how... what just happened?"

"Total annihilation, a combination, of modern ground, air, an naval firepower."

"I've never seen anything like it, not even from Decimus's forces."

"Thats because he doesn't have a modern air force, or battleships as big as mine." He replied simply, but he then received news from Buck.

"Good news sir, our reinforcements 'ave arrived."

Splendid, is Colossus with them?"

"I believe so."

William began to chuckle evilly. "Okay Soto, lets see how much you'll like me now." He said menacingly, but quickly calmed himself down. "How about casualties, how much 'ave we lost?"

"Casualties are very light, jus' a few men and a 2T Stalker."

"Good, as long as their light, well, I suppose we should wait here until our reinforcements arrive and bury the dead."

"Agreed, anything else ya want done?"

"No, I think I'll just go and check on how Manny and Diego are doing."


End file.
